chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosauria in the September 11 Attacks
Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Chawosauria was also a witness to the September 11 Attacks that struck the United States to the point that America's era of peace was interrupted and having to begin drafts to the War on Terror. This tragic event enabled Irreligious Supremacy to grip Chawosaurian society in its grasp. Chawosaurian Boarding Schools have indoctrinated Chawosaurian children, teens, and young adults to believe religion causes nothing but war rather than peace, and the September 11 Attacks was a perfect example and is why Chawosauria must remain an Irreligious, non-god centered society, to keep the peace they already have. The September 11 Attacks emboldened Irreligious Supremacists to come to power in the 2005 legislative elections, and the Chawopolis Palace completely fell under Irreligious Supremacist control from moderate and centrist politicians who governed centrically when they address religion in society. Chawosauria, an Atheist State that permits Religious Persecution, was given a green light to have a "reason" of why Chawosauria would be an Atheist State, both politically and demographically, making Chawosaurians believe and or swear that they would not convert to a specific religion and will remain Atheists, crippling the Christian Crusaders' plans and mission to Christianize Chawosauria. This tragic event benefited and justified Chawosauria's hatred of religion. Timothy Max Roosevelt, then ruler of Chawosauria, conducted series of education to Chawosauria's children that Atheism is the way to avoid Militant Religious Conflict by using 9/11 as a benefit. Background Origin As America trained and handed arms to Afghans to fight the Soviets in the Soviet-Afghan War over the fear of the expansion of Communism that still haunted America, America was handing Military Arsenals to the same groups that invaded the United States in 2001, helping drive the Soviets out of Afghanistan. Though America never drafted any of its troops to the Country, in 1989, the USSR lost the war, resulting in the fall of the USSR. As the Cold War ends in 1991 the day the USSR crumbled, the United States used their Cold War era military power for world peace, but kept America to peace for a short while. The Attacks In 2001, terrorists, most of them from Saudi Arabia (ironically America's ally because this nation, a world power in the Middle East, is a Jihadist Nation shared the same beliefs as the same terrorists who invaded the United States) hijacked four American Airlines, hitting the Pentagon, the Twin Towers, and one to Pennsylvania, which was supposed to hit either the White House or the US Capitol Building. Reactions President, George W. Bush As President Bush in the afternoon of the day of the attack has gave his famous address to the nation, one of Bush's most greatest presidential moves of any US President, gave his speech. Bush's role in the September 11 Attacks helped his approval ratings, skyrocketing to the 90s. In both elections of 2002 and 2004, Bush and his Republican Party won huge numbers because the American People believed that they would keep America safe from the terrorists, ironically in the 2002 and 2004 elections, New York, Pennsylvania, and Washington, DC, these exact locations where the 9/11 attacks took place, voted against Bush and continued electing Democrats to statewide offices. Unfortunately for Bush and his Republican Party, all of it came crashing down in the elections of 2006 to 2008 when his decisions and handling in the War in Iraq was called into question and widespread criticism, crippling him politically, and a crashing economy quickly led to a Democratic Mandate of 2008. Tribute in Light As both the country and the world mourns for the loss of those Americans who lost their lives in the attacks, New York City famously launched two blue lights to the sky memorializing the twin towers. War on Terror begins America began drafting Americans to fight the war on terror since between September to October 2001 and the war progresses. The wars helped spark American Patriotism and continued elections of Republican Politicians until 2006. Muslims in the United States Muslim groups in the United States have condemned the attacks and held blood drives for the victims who survived the attacks, unfortunately for Muslim communities, they faced increased social and systemic discrimination, even social violence. President, Bush attempted to acknowledge that Islam is a religion of peace and not a religion of violence. Chawosauria's role in the September 11 Attacks and Aftermath Timothy Max Roosevelt ' (1910-2011) used 9/11 as an excuse to continue his systemic persecution and discrimination against Non-Irreligious Chawosaurians.|left]] The September 11 Attacks has benefited Timothy's hatred of religion, giving Chawosauria a green light against critics that Chawosauria must remain an Atheist State to avoid any of these events that happened in the United States from taking place in Chawosauria. The September 11 Attacks gave the Chawosaurians a green light to play "gotcha" against those nations who criticized Chawosauria's systemic persecution and discrimination of non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. Many nations believed Chawosauria was right about religion all this time. Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered the adding of the September 11 Attacks in Anti-Religious Textbooks for children to promote discrimination against Non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. As the 9/11 attacks were being added to State-run propaganda to promote Anti-Religious Sentiment, the propaganda was successful and Atheism overgrew in a significant size. '''Irreligious Supremacist takeover of Chawosauria's Education System' The leadership of the Chawosaurian Education System was replaced by Irreligious Supremacists, Chawosaurians who believe that being non-religious is "superior thinking" that it makes them "superior" to those who are religious. These supremacists were given the power and the ability to forge Irreligious propaganda on Chawosaurian children when boarding schools before 9/11 have not talked about religion, nor were they allowed to. Timothy Max Roosevelt allowed the Irreligious supremacists to indoctrinate Chawosaurian children to believe that being religious leads to violence and war and being Irreligious leads to peace and less conflict. 2005 Midterm Election and Irreligious Supremacist takeover of the Chawopolis Palace In the 2005 legislative elections, Irreligious Supremacists, all already reside in the Communist Party, emerged significantly in the party, and led the party to gain 67 seats in the Chawopolis Palace. Both Joe Bohmer and George Windsor discouraged Irreligious Supremacy. Chawosaurian Revolution As the Chawosaurian Revolution began in 2009 and onwards to 2011, Anti-Religious Sentiment was and still is widespread, Religious Chawosaurians did not begin fighting back until mid-2015. See also * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 2005 Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria